


Peak Condition

by exandriantrashpanda (topothesia)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/pseuds/exandriantrashpanda
Summary: Travis tries to prove his stamina.
Relationships: Ashley Johnson/Travis Willingham, Laura Bailey/Travis Willingham, Marisha Ray/Travis Willingham, Matthew Mercer/Marisha Ray
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Peak Condition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the critical kink meme. Thanks, prompter! Also thanks to my bestie beta reader.

After Fjord failed yet another strength check in game, capping off a whole night of repeated strength check fails with frequently hilarious consequences, Laura messaged the group chat with: _Travis needs to work on his stamina_.

_Did you mean to send that to the entire chat? _Sam responded, and a flood of eyebrow-raising emoji expressions and various combinations of vegetables poured in from everyone almost immediately.

_My stamina is just fine. You must be thinking of Fjord’s, _Travis wrote after the reactions had died down. 

_Someone is going to have to prove himself before he gets to take any more strength buffs_, Matt responded later. 

_No metagaming! _Liam wrote.

_Who said I was talking about Fjord? _Matt wrote, which spawned another cascade of reactions from everyone until all of them finally went to sleep.

_What would it take to prove my stamina?_ Travis texted just Matt later.

_Did you mean to send that to your wife?_ Matt wrote. _Or are we talking about Fjord now?_

_No, I meant me_, Travis wrote. _Or maybe both of us? _

_Why are you asking me this?_ Matt wrote.

There was a long pause between messages; Matt finally gave up and put his phone on silent in preparation to go into a session while filing the conversation away for “bring this up later if Travis and I ever have a spare moment alone” with the full expectation that Travis would immediately flush crimson and deny it had ever happened.

However, later that night Matt got a notification that Travis had messaged him: _I have this idea about proving my stamina. But I’d need help to make it happen._

_I’m listening, _Matt responded.

**

_A few weeks later..._

“You’re sure you want to stay here in your muggy human box while the rest of us have fun?” Marisha asks Matt. 

“This is part of the fun for me,” Matt insists. “Plus, I know for certain that none of you will be coming in to look over my shoulder. Think of all the terrible things I can plan for next Thursday.”

“I know. You set this up,” Marisha says. 

“It was mostly Travis’s idea,” Matt says. “He just needed someone to help him plan things. Someone to -- well, someone to DM remotely.”

Marisha laughs. “Yep, you’re putting the DM in BDSM tonight,” she says, leaning down to kiss Matt before she turns to leave the room. 

Matt holds up his phone. “I’ll be waiting for my updates.”

“I’ll be sure to send them,” Marisha says, blowing him a kiss from the doorway before closing the door to Matt’s study and walking down the hall to the bedroom. 

**

“Is Matt all set?” Ashley asks Marisha as she walks into the bedroom. 

“Yep,” Marisha says. “Let’s see how much work he actually gets done, though. You ready, big man?” she asks as she walks over to where an almost-naked Travis is perched on the edge of the bed, glancing around nervously. 

“Yeah?” Travis says, looking over at Laura, who nods. “Yeah,” he says. 

“Take your underwear off, then,” Marisha says, as casually as she’d ask him to lend her a die or frisbee her a cookie at the table. 

Travis looks over at Laura again. “Go on, beebee,” she says. “Show the ladies what we’re working with.”

Travis takes and lets out a deep breath before standing up and unceremoniously yanking his boxer briefs off and tossing them towards the pile on the floor containing the rest of his clothing.

“You are never going to be a stripper,” Ashley says with a smothered laugh. 

“Can we save the commentary and just get on with this?” Travis asks. Despite his increasingly elaborate fantasies, despite all of the planning and discussion -- first with Laura, then with Matt and then with Marisha and Ashley -- somehow it had not occurred to him until this moment that all of them would be looking at him naked. He can already feel the blush starting in his face and working downwards.

“Stop squirming,” Ashley says to Travis. “It’s hard to get a good view.” She steps closer, tucking her hair behind her ears, tapping a finger against her chin. “Well. I think we can work with that. Marisha?”

Marisha steps over next to Ashley, her expression equally as serious as when she’s in Creative Director Mode, and looks Travis up and down. Travis tries desperately not to wriggle, but quickly fails. “Yeah, I think we can work with this. But if you’re gonna be this squirmy, we might have to restrain you.”

“Oh no!” Laura says with mock concern. “Travis would just hate that! Wouldn’t you?” she says, clasping her hands in front of her and fluttering her eyelashes at him. 

“Uh. Yeah, that would be terrible,” Travis says, his voice deadpan. He feels a little of the nervous tension in him start to ease. “Don’t, uh, don’t do that,” he adds, making it sound like he’s reading a line for the first time. 

“Wow, that’s some great acting,” Ashley says. “I’m really convinced by your performance.”

“You want another take?” Travis asks, and winks at her. 

“Oh, I want something from you, but it’s not that,” Ashley says, and winks back, and Travis feels another bit of tension unwind from his insides.

“Shall we get started, then?” Marisha asks, gesturing for Travis to lie back on the bed. Travis does, and the three women move to stand near him. 

“I feel like I should have brought a cowboy hat. Or some spurs,” Ashley says. 

“We could borrow Matt’s McCree hat,” Marisha says thoughtfully.

“Oh hell no,” Travis says. “That would take us into a whole weird area.”

“We are in a whole weird area already, or is this how you and Laura always spend your Saturday nights?” Ashley says with a laugh. 

“I am not having anyone recite lines from Overwatch at me while we fuck,” Travis says firmly. 

“Oh, fine,” Marisha says.

“Next time,” Ashley says quietly, and she and Laura giggle. 

“You’re squirming again,” Marisha says to Travis.

“I can’t help it,” Travis says. 

“Then we’ll restrain you,” Marisha says. 

“Okay,” Travis says, and lets Marisha attach padded black leather cuffs to his wrists and attaches each cuff to a restraint point on the headboard so that his hands are above his head. “What are you doing?” he asks Marisha as she picks up her phone.

“Updating Matt,” she says as her thumbs move over the surface of her phone. “Like we agreed upon.”

Matt sends back a thumbs-up emoji and Marisha shows it to the other three. 

“We didn’t decide who’s going first,” Laura says. “Are we gonna boulder parchment shears for it?”

“We’re just gonna go straight to it?” Travis says. “No foreplay?”

“We’ve been planning this for almost a month. That was the foreplay,” Laura says. “But! I have an idea,” she says, beckoning Ashley and Marisha over into a tight circle. Muffled whispering and some giggling happens, and Travis squirms in his bonds, knowing that this can’t bode well for him. Or, well, maybe it can. 

The women move apart and Marisha moves over to her closet, flipping through hangers until she finds the one with a bunch of scarves. “Which one do you think, ladies?” she asks, holding various ones up. 

“What are you going to do with that?” Travis asks.

“We’re gonna blindfold you,” Marisha says in an “isn’t it obvious?” tone. 

“But why?” Travis asks. 

“So we can make you guess which one of us is on top,” Laura says with a gleeful laugh. 

“Yeah. Make this stamina challenge a little more challenging,” Ashley says. 

“It’s already gonna be challenging enough!” Travis protests.

“This whole thing was your idea,” Laura says. “But if you really don’t want to…”

“No, no, let’s do it,” Travis says. 

Marisha hands a black cotton scarf to Laura. “Here, get him situated while I go update Matt.”

“You’re not just going to text him?” Travis says. 

“Some updates are more fun in person,” Marisha says. 

“We’ll keep him busy,” Laura says, advancing on Travis with the makeshift blindfold, and Travis feels that sense of nervous eager need building in him again.

**

“Yeah?” Matt says when Marisha knocks on the door. He hides the document he was working on and swivels in his chair to face her.

“Laura had this great idea…” Marisha says as she walks in, bending over his chair to murmur in his ear. 

“Tell me all about it,” Matt says, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down to sit in his lap.

**

“What took you so long?” Travis asks when he hears the door open and the sound of Marisha’s footfalls. 

“It’s important to be thorough in updating plans,” Marisha says smoothly. 

“Thorough. Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Laura says. 

Marisha laughs, and Travis can swear he can hear her blushing. He briefly contemplates what she and Matt might have been doing, and finally comes back to earth when he hears Marisha snapping her fingers near his head.

“Did you fall asleep?” Marisha asks. 

“No?” Travis says, his voice squeaking a little. 

“He was thinking about you and Matt ‘being thorough,’” Laura says. 

“Oh, like you and Ashley weren’t ‘being thorough’ with me while she was in there!” Travis says, making scare quotes with his fingers even though his wrists are bound. 

“Clearly we haven’t been thorough enough,” Ashley says. 

“Let’s fix that, shall we?” Marisha says. 

Travis is certain that he’ll know Laura -- “years of familiarity,” as Liam’s always saying -- and he’s reasonably confident that he’ll be able to tell Marisha and Ashley apart, even though he can’t see them and he can’t touch them. He knows all of them well. All he has to worry about is, well, endurance. This can’t be harder than CrossFit, right? He’s distracted from his reverie by a hand stroking his cock. He moans softly, his hips lifting automatically into the strokes. 

“Hold still,” someone -- he’s pretty sure it’s Marisha -- says. “You’re going to make it impossible to get a condom on.”

“You could have just told me,” Travis grumbles as he stops moving and lets probably-Marisha finish the task. He can hear the other two women murmuring in the background as he does along with the sounds of clothing being removed. He’s pretty sure Ashley just asked Laura where she got her bra. 

“Ready?” Laura says, stepping back over to the bed.

“You’re sure I don’t need to -- you all don’t need me to… help you get ready?” Travis asks.

“Are you trying to put this off?” Laura says sternly. 

“No, I just… I just want you all to enjoy it,” Travis says. 

“If I didn’t think I’d enjoy it, I wouldn’t have agreed to it,” Ashley says. 

“We can help each other out with that,” Marisha says, and now Travis really regrets agreeing to the blindfold. 

Travis is still certain that he’ll be able to tell the three of them apart until all three of them descend on him at once, leading to a delightful confusion of hands and mouths all over him (and, based on the noises he’s hearing, all over each other). He wishes he had his hands free, but it’s easier to let them do as they will with him. He lets himself drift into a warm sea of sensation until he feels all three of them draw away and someone straddle him. 

“Ride ‘em, cowgirl,” someone mutters -- probably Ashley, he thinks -- and then someone’s sinking onto his cock, taking him in slowly with a low breathy moan. 

“Fuck,” Travis says coherently. 

“That is what we’re doing, yes,” she says and then starts to ride him. 

_This is not as easy as I thought,_ Travis thinks a few minutes in. He can’t see, he can’t touch -- all he can do is feel, and whoever is riding him feels amazing. He hears murmuring in the background, followed by soft noises that inspire all sorts of imagined possibilities. 

“You’re squirming again,” she says to him. “Am I not being distracting enough? Or are you trying to keep yourself from coming already?”

“It’s hard to focus with an audience!” Travis says. 

“Like you don’t have practice performing before an audience,” she says.

“Not like this!” Travis protests. 

All three of them laugh, and Travis doesn’t think he’s ever been this embarrassed -- or this turned on -- in his entire life. 

“Well, stop squirming,” the person riding him says firmly. 

“Yes ma’am,” Travis says.

“Oh, that’s adorable,” she says, and then she starts moving again. He feels fingertips quickly brush where they’re joined before moving up, and he realizes that she’s rubbing her clit, and he’s never wanted to touch someone more.

“Oh, fuck, yeah, fuck!” Travis hears a little later, and he feels a shuddering clench around his cock that sends ripples of pleasure up his own spine. _Don’t come_, he tells himself. _Think of...baseball. Or something really terrible. Like Sam’s legs in that fireside chat robe._

“Do you know who I am?” she asks as she slides off him, bending down so that her long hair trails ticklishly along his chest, making him squirm involuntarily as she moves away from him. He knows the other two of them are somewhere on the bed, but he couldn’t tell you where they are. 

“Not Laura?” Travis says breathlessly.

“Well, that narrows it down,” she says with a laugh. 

“Someone tell Matt,” Laura says. 

“Text him tell him or ‘thoroughly’ tell him?” Marisha says. Was she the one who was just riding him? He can’t tell. 

“Your choice,” Ashley says. “Why does this feel like an episode of Charlie’s Angels?” Maybe it was her?

“I’ll be back,” Marisha says, and he hears the door open and close again.

**

“Well, that was some fun we done,” Marisha says after she knocks and walks into Matt’s study.

“Over already?” Matt says as he drops a cloth over the map he was arranging and turns to face her. 

“Round one is,” Marisha says. 

“Well. Update me, then,” Matt says, sitting down again and wrapping his arms around Marisha as she straddles his lap.

** 

Someone leans down and Travis realizes that it’s Laura when she whispers in his ear, “Okay, beebee?”

“Yeah,” Travis says quietly, and then she kisses him lingeringly before moving away.

“Next?” Laura says. 

There’s a brief pause while someone puts a new condom on and then Travis feels someone new on top of him. _Still not Laura_, he thinks.

Whoever’s on top of him right now sets a faster pace than the previous one did, and Travis groans. 

“You like that, huh?” she asks, her voice low. Is it Ashley? Is it Marisha? Why can’t he tell them apart after the thousands of hours he’s spent listening to them?

“Yeah he does,” Laura says, reaching over and tweaking one of Travis’s nipples.

“You think you can keep from coming?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Travis says, although he sounds slightly unsure. 

“If you don’t last long enough to fuck your wife, I’ll fuck her while you watch,” she says. 

“Fuck,” Travis groans as the thought of that goes straight to his dick.

Whoever’s on top of him isn’t stopping, and Travis finds himself biting his lip and trying to do reverse math problems in his head to keep himself from going over the edge. 

“Let me help you,” Laura says, and Travis feels her shift on the bed. At first he thinks she’s going to help him -- and he’s pretty sure he can’t withstand two of them at once -- but she doesn’t touch him. 

“You sure this isn’t cheating?” she says to Laura. 

“You wanna get Matt in here to interpret the rules?” Laura asks. 

“Not if it means that you’d stop doing that,” she says. 

“I didn’t think so,” Laura says. 

“It is completely unfair that I can’t watch this,” Travis says, and congratulates himself on his coherence. 

“Pretty sure it’s to your advantage to not be watching,” Laura says before doing something that makes the woman riding him moan loudly and grind down harder onto him. “Unless you want to lose.”

“You might -- fuck -- you might have a point,” Travis says. He can’t stop the mental images, though, and that’s bad (or good) enough. 

“Fuck, Laura, fuck, Travis, fuck!” he hears from somewhere above him, and he’s not sure how he doesn’t come from the onslaught of sensation that follows. 

He’s still gasping for breath and trembling slightly when whoever it was moves off him. “Did you come?” she asks. 

“No?” he says. 

“You don’t sound sure about that,” she says. 

“He didn’t,” Laura says. 

“You’d know,” Travis pants. 

“Two out of three,” Laura says. “Not bad. Do you know who that was?”

“Ashley?” Travis guesses.

“Well, you had a one in three chance of being right,” Ashley says. “But yes. That was me.”

“You’re… uh… that was…” Travis tries to say. “Both of you… all of you…”

“I’m going to take your incoherence as a compliment,” Ashley says. 

“Agreed,” Marisha says. _When did she come back in?_ Travis wonders, but he hears her fingers tapping against her phone. 

“I want the blindfold off,” Travis says. “I mean, I know it’s Laura next.”

“You just wanna see all of us naked,” Laura says. 

“Can you blame me?” Travis asks.

“Nope,” Laura says, and Travis feels her hands move behind his head and then he’s squinting up at her even in the dim bedroom light. 

“Round three,” Laura says, sliding back down the bed to replace the condom.

“Finish him,” Marisha says, Mortal Kombat style, and all three of them laugh. 

“I could die like this. It wouldn’t be terrible,” Travis says. 

“You think you can make it?” Laura asks as she swings a leg over his hips. “I mean, I know what gets you off.”

“Only one way to find out,” Travis says. Truth be told, he’s not sure either. 

Travis is pretty sure he can make it when it’s just Laura riding him, since she seems to be going easy on him. “No fair -- no fair touching me,” he protests when he sees Ashley and Marisha move in. “That’s playing dirty.”

“Who said we were going to touch _you_?” Marisha says as she and Ashley flank Laura on either side. 

“You did ask for this,” Laura says before Marisha kisses her and Ashley begins playing with her breasts. 

_This cannot be happening_, Travis thinks, even though he knows that he asked for this to happen and heard it happening before. Watching the three of them together, all of them kissing and touching each other, enjoying themselves thoroughly while Laura rides him hard and fast, is the hottest thing he’s ever seen in his life. 

“Laura --” he gasps. “Laura!”

“Just -- wait --” Laura gasps in that way that he knows means she’s close. Ashley pulls Laura into another kiss while Marisha’s fingers work at Laura’s clit, and Laura makes a muffled moan into Ashley’s mouth.

Travis clenches his hands into fists in his bonds and bites his lip. Laura throws her head back as she comes, her long hair shimmering around her before it settles back over her shoulders. “God fucking dammit,” she moans. 

As he feels Laura come, the last thread of Travis’s self-control finally snaps. He growls, his body arching off the bed, his arms straining at the restraints, coming so hard that everything else in the world drops away for a brief shining moment.

“Fuck,” Travis says weakly as he collapses back onto the bed.

Laura quickly slides off of him. “Yeah we did,” she says, sounding proud.

**

“So does it count?” Laura asks Matt. She and Ashley are cuddled up on either side of a newly-freed Travis and Marisha has just led Matt into the bedroom. 

“Does what count?” Matt asks. 

“He came after I did,” Laura says. “So technically --” 

“Technically,” Ashley and Marisha chorus in their best Jester voices.

“Technically he did last through all of us before coming,” Laura says.

“Hm,” Matt says, looking thoughtful.

“Please tell me you don’t have the equivalent of a PHB for sex,” Travis says to Matt.

Matt laughs. “No. No, I do not. But you did ask me to be the judge. Although it’s difficult to be impartial when my wife kept coming to ‘update’ me.”

“And?” Travis says. 

“I think you fulfilled the terms of the arrangement,” Matt says. “Unless these three have any objections or complaints?”

Travis looks around at Laura, Ashley, and Marisha, all of whom are doing their best to look solemn and mostly failing. “Ladies?” he asks.

“Oh, fine. You outlasted us. Just barely,” Marisha says. 

“I’ll be sure to take that into consideration when assessing your stamina in game,” Matt says. “Certainly better than I could have done.” 

“Only one way to find out,” Marisha says. 

“I walked right into that one, didn’t I?” Matt says right before the four of them pull him down onto the bed.


End file.
